User blog:IBHalliwell/ Comcast X1 DVR -- The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly.
As Scan2Go is up in the air, I thought I'd start blogging about other TV issues in my life. Earlier in this blog I mentioned Comcast installed the X1 DVR (hub) at my home because of line issues with the grey (legacy) DVR units. The X1 fixed the grey (legacy) issue with the guide loading, but the X1 hasn't been working 100% or even close to 100%. Our boxes fail to record, doesn't allow us to watch OnDemand videos, see closed captioning, and several other issues. I thought I'd start talking about my experiences. Why? Well, I'm told when something is causing you stress it can help to talk about it or even just write about it. What I find is true sometime writing about an issue can help you see solutions you might otherwise miss. Today I spoke with a very nice person on the technical support side named Jasmine. We talked about my issue with OnDemand. On Monday, August 26, 2013 (08/26/2013) a home tech (another real great guy) replaced my X1 DVR because it would not update. The X1 would say something like ~"The set top is unable to access the latest version information." It had been "saying" this for over a week. His comment was a box must be able to update. The problem Jasmine was helping me with today is OnDemand error code 22 0x8001. It has been going on since Comcast installed this new DVR. She and another person tried various signals, including one to do a "factory reset." I lost the entire Priority Manager list, when they sent that signal. (I knew it would happen.) What isn't cool this time around is this new X1 is not recording some programs. Since Monday the 26, it failed to record (that I know about): 1) Longmire 2) So You Think You Can Dance 3) Star Trek The Next Generation 4) Pawn Stars 5) Criminal Minds 6) The Bridge NOTE: Several of these were single recordings going on at the time (meaning it was the only recording scheduled). There are others, but these are the ones I remember. What isn't fun is when I try to catch up on the missed episodes the OnDemand error (22, 0x8001). In the case of Pawn Stars, what is not fun . . . Comcast says the two missed episodes of Pawn Star are ending 9/1/2013 (September 1, 2013). If Comcast (and I) don't get it working by that time, I'll have to wait for who knows how long before the episodes (season 7, episodes 23 & 24) are available again. Anyway, I don't want to dump everything just what is going on today. Thanks for reading! Take care1 Remember Scan2Go!! UPDATE: Tonight the schedule showed Bones (FOX at 19:00 CDT) was to record and it was the only one on the schedule. It failed to record and because of family stuff I wasn't there to catch the mistake. Category:Blog posts